Born in War but Dreaming of Sunshine
by La La Looney
Summary: A war is brewing and the Hokage must make a decision that will shake Konoha to its core starting with our newly graduated rookie 12.


**A war is brewing and the Hokage must make a decision that will shake Konoha to its core starting with our newly graduated rookie 12. **

**For the point of this story Team Gai will be in the same graduating class as the Rookie 9**

**Hi this is my first Naruto story so enjoy and I don't own Naruto.**

Hiruzen was furious and for once it wasn't aimed at the huge amount of paperwork that wobbled dangerously on the edge of his desk it was directed towards the seemingly incompetent Ninja's he was surrounded by.

Just last night the newly instated Genin Naruto had beaten a Chunnin, with ease; even with Kage Bushin Naruto shouldn't have been able to beat a Chunnin. It just didn't make sense; Naruto as wonderful as he was had been an academy Student the dead last.

It was obvious the level of skill in his Ninja's was declining that wasn't acceptable the other villages were getting restless and it would only be matter of time before they attacked; Konoha couldn't survive another war.

He reclined on the chair and closed his eyes _how to make the next generation stronger _he thought to himself there were already some promising individuals but they were only a handful and they wouldn't be able to stand the horrors of their duty.

He walked over to the window his old creaking bones protesting and surveyed the Village; it was so beautiful but could they survive? Down below him he saw a few of the newly graduated Genin and it hit him like a bolt of lightning instead of worrying over his Ninja as a whole why not focus on the new Ninja's the ones that could be easily moulded into the perfect soldiers. It sounded barbaric and his heart twisted in his chest but it was for the village and he would do anything.

At that very moment one of the ANBU entered the room he addressed him still facing towards the village "Tenzo I need you to call every Elite in the village" he said calmly Tenzo didn't say anything and to everyone else he might as well have been a stone statue but Hiruzen could feel the unease rolling off him in waves "I expect you to be there as well Tenzo".

"Yes Hokage-sama" his voice was almost monotone except from the slight tremor that immediately gave away his well hidden nervousness. He turned around now facing on of his most loyal Ninja's and gave him a kind smile and with that Tenzo disappeared the only evidence of his departure and arrival was a few leaves.

Hiruzen sat back at his desk and began to write.

_Dear Tsunade _

….

Shikamaru may have been lazy but he was also smart his intelligence far surpassing all the children in the academy and some of the adults as well; so when some of the adults returned from a meeting with the Hokage and began acting strange he immediately picked up on it.

The change was subtle and only through careful observation would you be able to pick up on it they seemed less crazy (not by much) and they were always on the edge as if they were expecting something.

He wasn't the only one to pick up on it some of his class mates picked on it like Hinata and Neji they were Hyuga's so it wasn't a big surprise; Shino and surprisingly enough Ino he would have thought she would be too busy chasing after Sasuke to notice anything; the rest of his classmates were oblivious to the changes in Konoha.

Being the lazy person he was he decided it would be too troublesome to pursue these changes. If he had known that these changes would be so troublesome for him and his comrades he would have ran the hell away but he didn't so he would just have to suffer.

He gazed at the sky in between being awake and the land of sleep but he just couldn't get to sleep the strangeness of the situation.

"Troublesome" he mutter to himself giving up on the notion of sleep maybe for his sanity he would pay more attention to these changes.

"SHIKAMARU" the loud annoying of his voice Mother shouted; Shikamaru cursed under his breath.

**So what do you think of the first chapter good, bad, ok please, and please tell me what you think. Reviews are like love and free hugs they make you feel all warm and fuzzy (and we all like feeling warm and fuzzy) so please again review. Also could someone beta me my grammar isn't that great.**


End file.
